


Skirts, Steps, and Structural Support

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Awkwardness, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What's the matter? You wear skirts all the time.”</p>
<p>Marcia growled. “Those skirts never required structural support! I swear to god, whoever thought every Mewni ball gown should be like this was the evilest mastermind ever.”</p>
<p>Sunny chuckled. “Is it really that bad?”</p>
<p>Marcia growled. “I tried to sit down with just the frame, Sunny. You do not want to know what happened next.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirts, Steps, and Structural Support

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shall We Dance?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120158) by [Yamino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino/pseuds/Yamino). 



> Picture by findo, source here: http://findoworld.tumblr.com/post/114296232823

“What's the matter? You wear skirts all the time.”

Marcia growled. “Those skirts never required structural support! I swear to god, whoever thought every Mewni ball gown should be like this was the evilest mastermind ever.”

Sunny chuckled. “Is it really that bad?”

Marcia growled. “I tried to sit down with just the frame, Sunny. You do _not_ want to know what happened next.”

“Well, at the very least, you look pretty good in it, right?”

Marcia looked down at her peppermint red-and-white dress, with the poofy sleeves and the frilly, massive, bell shaped skirt, then back up at Sunny. “You're kidding, right?”

Sunny smiled. “I'm not. Honestly, you look beautiful, especially with your hair down like that. You really should consider keeping it that way more often, it's great.”

Marcia blushed. She looked down and raised her gloved hands up. “Let's just start dancing already...”

Sunny grinned and waved his wand, zapping the gramophone on the side. Waltz music filled the little music room, Sunny took Marcia's hands in his own, and the two slowly started dancing.

“And one two three step, one two thrEEEE!”

The music stopped with an abrupt, harsh scratch.

Marcia slipped and fell backwards.

Sunny lunged forward to catch her and got a stomach full of her skirt's skeleton.

“I'm okay!” Marcia said as she lay on her back on the floor.

“I'm not, but I'm happy to hear that, oh...” Sunny gasped as he hung bent over Marcia's skirt.

Marcia frowned. “Think we should stop?”

Sunny rolled off to the side, and shakily picked himself up. “Nope! Let's try again.” He helped pull Marcia and her outrageous skirt back upright, and zapped the gramophone once more. He smiled at Marcia, took her hands once more, and started dancing again.

“And one two three step, one two three step...”


End file.
